


The Heel

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Aesthetics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, F/M, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Theme: Shoe KinkSquare Filled: Shoe Kink (SPN Kink Bingo)





	The Heel

**Theme:** Shoe Kink  
**Square Filled:** Shoe Kink (SPN Kink Bingo)  
**Ship:** Gabriel x Reader  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Warnings:** Shoe Kink.

 

Everyone has an Achilles’ heel, Gabriel’s is… Well, _your_ heels.


End file.
